Party Games
by rahsax
Summary: Hungary decides that the nations need to take a break and have some fun, by playing party games chaos follows. Games are: Marry, Shag or Cliff, Truth or Dare and Never have I ever. Pairings within, all but... part of one yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Rahsax here, I had an idea for this and I discovered there isn't many fics about this on Fanfic, so I decided to write my own.**

**The games they are playing are:**

**Marry, Shag or Cliff **

**Truth or Dare **

**Never have I ever **

**Rating: T (for suggestiveness… oh come on it's got the bad-touch-trio, Hungary, Russia AND Greece in a room together with other's for them to play with… I don't think it could be anything less!) **

**The people who are in a relationship are (because let's face it with fics like this everyone is going to be kissing/otherwise everyone else… so these are the actual relationships in there):**

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary (Well… mentioned Austria/a-lot-of-people… but I write this in my head-time-line of when Prussia is starting to date (… well… have a less sex-based-relationship) with Austria and Hungary is trying to protect Austria from Prussia but is starting to accept that Prussia might actually like Austria for more then sex)**

**France/England**

**America/Canada**

**Poland/Lithuania**

**Russia/China**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey (or rather: Greece and Turkey fighting over Japan and Japan liking them both) **

**Pairings in this Chapter (this includes all the 'dare' pairings… and I'll do one of these each chapter while the one above this is just a general one): **

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**France/England **

**Background Info:**

**The North and South Italy are twins**

**America and Canada are brothers (you don't have to pay attention to this fact seeing as I am pairing them together… or you can just say they are adopted brother who aren't blood related to each other… or one is England's kid and the other France's from another relationship, whatever makes you comfortable), who are the children of France and England (wither adopted or otherwise I don't care how you think of it, I'm just saying)**

**Oh and please be nice this is my first Chapter fic I've ever written… I don't mind constructive criticism… but if you flame me I'll flame back… Also I wrote this instead of re-reading Harry Potter, which I want to do before the new movies come out so… you'd better be happy! **

**Now without more talking from me let us begin! **

"Prussia where are you taking me?" Germany snapped at his older bother.

"Just a little gathering of countries West," Prussia replied, smirking at his younger brother. Gilbird sitting on his head.

"That doesn't make me want to go any more," Germany replied.

"Yes, but Faliciano will be there, as well as Spain and France" Prussia said, knowing that would be able to change the blonds mind.

"I had better go to watch over Faliciano then," Germany said, there was no way he was going to leave the younger Italy brother with the 'bad touch trio.' Even if France was the Italians brother he still was a bad influence on the brunette.

"Good of you to see it my way West," Prussia said, as he continued walked, nearly dragging Germany along after him.

"Where exactly is this little gathering taking place?" Germany asked his brother.

"Austria's house," Prussia answered.

"Why did he agree to that?" Germany asked again, surprised that Austria would allow his house to hold a gathering of countries, especially if Prussia was involved.

"Hungary convinced him, and he decided that it would be better at his then at Frances, so that he could watch and make sure we didn't do anything too inappropriate," Prussia explained to his brother while dragging him until they reached the house.

Once they reached the house Prussia threw open the doors before yelling, "The awesome me is here!" of course this lead to people coming over, probably to tell him to be quiet.

"Ve! Germany!" was all the warning Germany got before the younger Italy brother had tackle-glomped him.

"Hello Italy," Germany replied, hugging the brunette lightly.

"Hello Germany-san," Japan said from behind Italy, behind him Turkey and Greece could be heard fighting.

"PRUSSIA!" They heard Hungary yell, and Germany wondered how his brother could get into trouble so quickly. Soon Prussia was running into the room with a frying-pan wielding Hungary following him.

"Prussia what did you do?" Germany asked… well demanded his brother.

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Prussia yelled back as he dodged Hungary's frying pan.

"Hungary what did he do?" Germany asked, he would hopefully get a better answer out of the girl.

"Hungary!" Austria yelled as he walked out of the room stopping Hungary from explaining, his hair slightly messed up; he had clearly tried to fix it.

"Ve, Austria, are you alright?" Italy asked, and Germany had to shake his head at how naïve the brunette was.

"I'm fine Italy," Austria said, fixing his hair a bit more.

By this point Prussia was next to Austria saying, "Austria stop your crazy-ex from attacking me, not that I'm scared or anything, I'm too awesome to be scared!"

"Hungary, need I remind you that you did invite him here in the first place," Austria said rubbing his temples.

The Hungarian raised the frying-pan again in warning but after a sharp glare from her ex-husband she placed it by her waist. "Anyway, Prussia and Germany were the last two to arrive so if you'd all follow me!" Hungary said, before leading everyone into an open lounge room.

France, England, America, Russia, China, Lithuania, Poland, Romano, Spain and Canada looked up at the people entering.

France next to England, clearly trying to molest the other blond from the position of his hands, and the fact that England's face was red. America was sitting on the table behind them, chatting to himself about how awesome he was. Russia was next to china talking to the Asian nation, who looked slightly annoyed. Lithuania was on the other side of the room from Russia, with Poland who was sitting next to him, was sending glares to Russia. Romano was sitting on Spain's lap, but clearly didn't want to be there. Canada was next to his brother, but America was facing the other side of the room, of course, no-one had even noticed Canada was there.

"Oh, great, the two potato bastards are here," Romano said glaring at the two Germans.

"Big Brother be nice~" North Italy whined, gaining a glare from his brother.

Before Romano had a chance to reply Prussia had walked into the room before loudly asking Hungary why she had invited everyone there.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," she said, "everyone please sit down."

By this point Japan had stopped Greece and Turkey from attempting to kill each other, and sat down, the two larger males sat on either side of him, sending glares to each other.

North Italy sat next to his brother, before dragging Germany down on the other side of him, of course this made his brother glare at the 'Potato bastard.'

Prussia sat down next to Germany and attempted to pull Austria onto his lap, making Hungary have to threaten him with her frying pan. Austria ended up sitting next to Prussia but with Hungary on his other side.

"Well, I decided that seeing as most of us have nothing to do at the moment, we should play some games and you can stay here the night so it doesn't matter how much we drink," Hungary explained, earning a lot of different reactions.

England and Austria seemed to have taken it the worse, both looking at Hungary like she had two heads. Prussia, France, Spain and Russia seemed to like this idea very much, and that scared everyone else. North Italy liked the idea but everyone could tell he didn't truly understand what could happen because of the game. Everyone else seemed to be surprised about the idea; a few of them protesting it, but mainly not many of them cared.

"So, let's begin," Hungary said clapping her hands together, "we'll play 'never have I ever' first… and I'll start, I'll be right back with the drinks," and with that she stood up and went to the kitchen to fetch the alcohol.

Of course the second she left, Prussia had wrapped his arm around Austria's waist dragging the brunette onto his lap. Everyone didn't even notice as they were talking to each other about what the plans were for the night.

Hungary returned a few minutes later with the drinks, she had to threaten Prussia to let Austria go before setting a drink in front of everyone.

"Ok so the rules are, if you've ever done it you have to take a drink," she explained, "we will go around the circle, starting from me going to my right."

"Ok… um… never have I ever…" Hungary said before thinking for a bit.

"Oh would you hurry up already woman!" Prussia snapped earning a glare from the Hungarian.

"Ok then, never have I ever, been destroyed as a country," she said, glaring at the Prussian, who glared right back before taking a drink from his drink, muttering something about 'stupid cockblocking Hungarian,'

"Ok, Austria's go!" she said.

"I really don't think it is right for me to participate," Austria said, "Plus, I want to stay sober so I can't watch everyone."

"Oh, come on Austria, live a little," Prussia said, leaning over onto the Austrian's shoulder.

"As much as I'd hate to agree with Gilbert, he is right!" Hungary said, earning a blush from Austria.

"Oh ok, never have I ever, had a sexual fantasy," Austria said with a sigh, earning wide-eyed looked from nearly everyone.

Of course this lead to nearly everyone drinking, the only two that weren't were the Italy twins, Romano muttering something about 'stupid, Tomato bastard,' and North Italy asking Germany what a 'sexual fantasy' was getting a response of, 'it doesn't matter, you don't need to drink'.

Of course while Prussia was taking his drink he was complaining how it was impossible for Austria not to have had a sexual fantasy especially since he always had 'such an awesomely hot man like me' around his nearly all the time.

"Ok, Prussia's turn," Hungary said.

"Ok, never have I ever… gone a week without getting laid since I lost my virginity," Prussia said.

Again mostly everyone drank, the only one's that didn't where: Prussia, France, Spain, Russia, Greece and Austria.

France and Spain got glares from their men next to them (England glaring at France and, Romano glaring at Spain). Austria got a lot of surprised looks. Of course no-one was surprised at Russia and Greece drinking.

"Knew you got around Roddy!" Prussia said, and Austria blushed. Hungary gave Prussia a look of 'you are going to tell me after this or I will kill you!' Prussia surprisingly nodded to the girl and she returned her attention back to the game.

"Ok… Germany's turn," she declared.

"I'm not playing," Germany said.

"West your no fun!" Prussia whined leaning on his brother shoulder.

"Ve! Why aren't you playing Germany?" Italy said, looking over at the German.

"I'm only here because of Italy… and my brother dragged me here," Germany said.

"Then why are you drinking?" Prussia asked his brother.

"Because I am," Germany replied glaring at his brother.

"Ok then, Italy's turn!" Hungary said, trying to change the subject so the two German brothers wouldn't fight. Italy looked like he was deep in thought trying to figure out what to say.

"Never have I ever… Never have I ever… ummm…" The North Italy muttered as he thought.

"Easy, never has he ever had sex!" Prussia said easily gaining a glare from Germany.

"Prussia!" Germany, Hungary and Austria all yelled at him.

"What it's clearly true!" The Prussia said, ignoring the glares he was gaining from the three either side of him.

"Ve? What's he talking about Germany?" Italy asked the German, curiously.

"Nothing Italy," the German replied.

"Let's skip Italy's," Hungary suggested, and most people agreed, it was obvious Italy was struggling for something to say and most of them wanted the game to either hurry along, or just finish.

"Romano?"

"No playing," Romano said, angrily.

"Brother why not? Ve?" Italy asked.

"Because I said so," the older Italian Twin replied.

"Ok then, Spain?"

"Never have I ever gone a day without missing my Lovino," Spain said, gaining a glare from 'his Lovino.' France and Prussia laughed.

"Spain, say something serious," Prussia said, after he stopped laughing.

"Ok, Ok, never have I ever… gone a month without seeing a bull-fight," the Spanish man said. Of course everyone but him took a sip from their drinks.

"France?"

"Never have I ever, gone a day without giving a flower to a beautiful person!" The Frenchman declared and of course everyone but him took a sip from their drinks.

"England?"

"Never have I ever had sex everyday for a year," the British man said, glaring at the Frenchman next to him as he took a sip from his drink. The only other people to take a sip from their drinks were Russia, Greece and Spain; Spain earning a glare from Romano and Russia and Greece getting no surprised looks.

"America?"

"Never have I ever gone a day without being a Hero!" The loud America declared.

"Like Hell!" England snapped.

"Shut up Iggy!" The American responded, and before long the two of them were both swopping insults.

After a few minutes France decided to intervene, "both of you stop it! Is this anyway for family to act?" Of course this lead to England and America insulting him. Within seconds France was in the argument as well.

"Guys, stop it please," Canada said quietly, holding his bear tightly in his arms.

"Canada?" The other three said, staring curiously at the other.

"Please, don't fight," the Canadian said, and the other three gained a guilty look.

"Sorry," England said.

"Yeah, sorry bro," America said, and Canada nodded.

"It's ok," he said, and the other three sat back down.

"Lithuania?" Canada didn't even comment about how he had just been skipped over, use to it by now.

"Never have I ever… dressed up in girl's clothing," Lithuania said.

"Really? Well I'll have to like totally change that later," the Polish man next to him said while taking a sip.

Italy, Romano, Hungary didn't get any weird looks while drinking. England, Canada, Austria, China and Japan on the other hand did, from a few people, mainly the other people drinking.

"Poland?

"Like never have I ever, not wanted to like totally be gorgeous," the Polish man said.

Of course France was the only person who didn't drink to that.

"Russia?"

"Never have I ever not wanted everyone to become one with Mother Russia," Russia said with a scary aura.

Of course everyone drank to that.

"China?"

"Not playing, Aru," The Chinese nation said.

"Ok then… Greece?"

"Never have I ever liked Turkey," The Grecian man said, glaring at the Turkish man.

Of course everyone drank to this, thinking that the Turkish man wasn't that bad.

"Japan?"

"Never have I ever truly opened up to someone."

Of course everyone drank to that.

"Turkey?"

"Never have I ever, slept with someone only to have them claim it was a dream."

Greece, after glaring heavily at Turkish man took a sip of his drink, Japan blushing heavily next to him.

"Ok, next we can play 'marry, shag, cliff' or 'truth or dare,'" Hungary said, looking around at the group of people.

'"Marry, Shag, Cliff!'" Prussia, France and Spain said.

"We will play truth or dare last, as it will be the most… tiring of the three," the Frenchman said, making it almost clear what some of the dares were going to be by his tone of voice.

Hungary's eyes seemed to light up at what the Frenchman was suggested, but it disappeared quickly. "Then it is decided," she said, "we will play 'Marry, Shag, Cliff,' first and then we will play 'truth or dare.'"

**First Chapter done! Please Review! Because there are some parts of this I'm not sure about and I would like to see what other's think. I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter... but I will post it eventually! **

** ~Rahsax**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter two of Party Games.**

**I do not own Hetalia if I did the 'vital regions' claiming would be a LOT more graphic… X rated maybe? (I think I forgot to put the 'I don't own it' in the first chapter… but it should be obvious as I am posting it on ! not !) **

**My computer seems to be speeding up now that I've posted that last chapter… I think it likes me posting the things I write! **

**All the translations in this story were done by an online dictionary… so I don't know how good they are… and most of them are obvious… ask me if you don't know one! **

**The Truth or Dare was either what I thought what other characters would ask or it was done with a free online truth or dare generator, of course if it was done by the generator I altered it slightly for the different characters. **

**Also I'm thinking about writing a M-preg story… with all my fav pairings (look on the first chapter)… but I'm not sure if I should… tell me if you'd be interested in reading it in your reviews! I also have this on my account page but I know not many people actually read them… so… I'm also putting here! **

**Pairings in this Chapter: **

**Prussia/Austria/Hungary**

**France/Spain (because while looking up Spain on Wikipedia it gave me the option of 'Spain under France' so… I had to ^^)**

**France/England **

**America/Canada**

**Lithuania/Poland**

**Russia/China**

**Russia/Lithuania**

**Greece/Japan/Turkey**

**Warnings: M-Preg actually mentioned in this chapter… sorry anything that has France and England in it seems to mention it! **

**Background Info:**

**The reason France is being mean to America because he's mean to Canada is because he doesn't know that they are in a relationship (Because Canada is scared about how he and England will react), so he thinks America is bullying Canada when really… America just fails at showing affection without obviously showing affection… while Canada takes after France more, so he can do it more successfully. **

"Ok, so who wants to start?" Hungary said, "or we can start at me again."

"I'll start!" Prussia said, and Hungary glared at him, but sighed.

"Ok, whatever, you can start, but I should go through the rules first?"

"Go ahead."

"Ok, the rules to this game is that you must say who you would Marry, Shag, and Cliff, that is who you would like to Marry, who you would like to Shag and who you would like to throw off a Cliff, they don't have to be in this room, you can say why if you want to but you don't have to and please try not to actually kill each other," the Hungarian woman explained, "Ok Prussia you can start."

"Ok, Marry, Austria because he'd make a perfect wife, and that way he can sleep with the awesome me whenever I want, Shag, Hungary, because I'm just awesome like that, and Cliff… Russia…" Prussia said, not explaining why he chose to Cliff the Russian.

Austria was stuttering trying to figure out what to say, Hungary's hand was reaching towards her frying pan; Russia showed no expression change at all.

"Prussia," the Hungarian woman warned, the frying pan in hand and the Prussian looked over at her.

"You can't get angry at the awesome me for something that you asked me to do!" He defended, but the glare on the woman's face didn't disappear.

"Elizabeta, shouldn't we continue the game?" Austria said, trying to keep the people on either side of him from fighting.

"Oh yes, we also have to decide which way to go around the circle this time," Hungary replied, placing her frying pan down on the ground.

"How about we go to the right again?" France said, clearly wanting his turn to be sooner.

"How about we go the other way," England said, wanting France's turn to be later, knowing the Frenchman would say something perverted.

"Ok, we'll go right," Hungary said, hoping she made the right decision, "Seeing the Italy brothers and Germany don't want to play we will skip right to Spain."

"Ok well Marry… my Lovino, because I love him," This was said, while leaning his head onto the Italian shoulder, "Shag… France… because he is the nation of love," he leant over to France, " and Cliff… no-one… because I can't think of anyone I would really want to throw off a cliff," The Spanish man said, leaning back on South Italy shoulder.

"Get off me Tomato bastard," Romano muttered; trying to move off the Spanish man's lap, only to realize he was held down by an arm around his waist, "Let go of me!"

"Nope~" the Spanish man replied, kissing the Italian lightly on his check.

"You do know if you even want to complete part of that I am normally free," France said, leaning against his friend, ignoring the glare he was getting from England.

"Do and die," was all Romano said, and Spain smirked.

"As much as I'd enjoy that Francis, I don't think out little lovers like the idea of it, and we need to keep them happy," he replied to his friend.

"Of course," Francis said, before kissing England lightly on his check, "I'd hate to make you unhappy."

"Get off me you fucking frog," Arthur replied, glaring at the Frenchman.

"I believe it is my turn is it not?" Francis said, and Hungary nodded.

"Marry, England, because we already act like we are, and I am the father of his…" Francis had to stop from the hand over his mouth.

"Say one more word about that and you will seriously regret it!" England threatened the Frenchman, glaring at him.

France pulled the hand off his mouth and smiled, "of course, I wouldn't do anything to annoy you, Angleterre," he said with a grin.

"Anyway, sorry about that little interruption, Shag… anyone, because really I do not care, and cliff… America, for being mean to mon petit Matthew," the Frenchman said, glaring at the America.

"Papa, he's not mean to me!" Canada said, looking at his father wide-eyed, "in-fact he's one of the few people who see me!"

"Yes, but he is always using you," France replied, "and I worry about you!"

"I know, papa, but Alfred isn't that bad to me…" the Canadian said.

"Ok, if you say so Matthew," the Frenchman said sighing, "but if he ever hurts you badly I will kill him."

"Oui papa," Canada replied, smiling at his father.

"Anyway, let's continue the game, England?"

"Not playing."

"Why not Angleterre?"

"Because I'm not, ok, you bloody frog!"

"Oh Angleterre, you must really care for me if you're calling me that again!"

"And why do you say that?"

"Because you always insult the people you love, it's your way of showing them how much you care!"

"I do not you bloody frog!"

"Ok, America's go!"

"Ok well… marry, Canada, because he makes the perfect damsel for a hero like me!"

"No way are you going to marry your own brother!" England said, turning around to glare at the America.

"Shut up Iggy, Shag… I don't know… depends on the situation, and Cliff… Russia, because… well I hate him!" the American said.

"Lithuania?"

"Not playing."

"Ok then, Poland?"

"Marry, Lithuania, because you would like totally make like a great husband Toris, Shag, like anyone, and Cliff, Russia," the Polish man said, causing Lithuania to blush next to him.

"Russia?"

"Marry, China, Shag, Lithuania, Cliff, America," the Russia said, offering no explanations for any of his options, but all of them didn't need explanations anyway.

"China?"

"Not playing, aru."

"Ok then… Greece?"

"Marry, Japan, Shag, anyone, Cliff, Turkey," Greece said, between yawns.

"Japan."

The second Japan's name was said, both Greece and Turkey were staring at him expectantly, while glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Not playing!" the Japanese man said, hiding his face with his hands.

"Ok… Turkey?"

"Marry, Japan, Shag, I don't care, Cliff, Greece," Turkey said, simply, not explaining his choices, while sending glares at Greece.

"Ok… well… it's my go now so… Marry, Austria, Shag," Hungary stopped and thought for a few minutes before sighing and saying, "Prussia."

"Of course you want to shag the awesome me!" Prussia said, with a wide grin on his face, which earned a glare from the Hungarian woman.

"Cliff, also Prussia."

"You can't say a person twice!"

"It's never stated in the rules whether you can't say someone twice!" Hungary snapped back, glaring at the Prussian, hand reaching for her frying pan.

"Can we please not kill each other," Austria said, gaining the attention of both of them.

"It's your go Roddy," Prussia said.

"I am well aware of the fact," the Austrian replied.

"Well… hurry up!"

"Ok then, Marry, Hungary, because I've been married to her once before and I know she will make an ok wife, unlike what I think Gilbert would be," the Austrian said, placing a finger on the Prussians lips, to stop the other's protests, "Shag, Prussia," he said with a sigh, completely expecting the arms around his waist and the lips against his neck.

"That can be arranged," Prussia whispered into his ear before retuning to kissing his neck.

"Prussia!" Hungary yelled and Prussia instantly backed off of his assault on Austria's neck.

"Like I was saying… Cliff… well there isn't many people I want to throw off a cliff…"

"So are we finished that game?" France asked.

"Yes, now to play Truth or Dare, I'm guessing everyone knows how to play," everyone in the room nodded, "Good, now who wants to start?"

The room went silent, everyone trying to think of dares and questions for others as quickly as possible.

"Ok then I'll go," Prussia said.

"Ok then," Hungary replied hand already reaching for her frying pan.

"Truth or Dare Roddy?"

"Truth, Prussia," Austria replied.

"Awwww you're no fun," the Prussian whined, "only girls choose truth."

"Prussia, I am not a girl!" Austria said, glaring at the Prussian.

"Ok, ok, Chill Roddy!" the Prussian said, "What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done?"

"PRUSSIA!" Prussia laughed at the looked he was getting from Austria, Hungary and Germany.

"Chill guys I was joking," he said, but the glares didn't lessen, "what!"

"Prussia."

"Ok, Ok, I'll change it, Chill guys," the Prussian said, before thinking for a few seconds, "ok then, who did you lose your virginity to?"

Austria glanced over at Hungary, hoping that she wouldn't let Prussia ask him that question, unfortunately for him; the question seemed to have gained her curiosity because she was now sitting attentively, frying pan safely by her side, waiting for his response.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Austria asked, looking over at Prussia.

"Yes," Prussia said, "you're not getting out of this one."

"Ok then, the truth is, I don't remember," the Austrian said, looking away from both Prussia and Hungary.

"Bull shit! You can't not remember!" Prussia said, glaring at Austria.

"And why is that?" Austria snapped back.

"Because everyone remembers their first time!" the Prussian said, glaring at Austria.

"Well I don't!" Austria said, glaring back at the Prussian.

"How about we just keep going and leave the question at that?" Hungary said, knowing that if the two of them keep fighting there would probably be bloodshed, and between the two of them, if there were a fight Prussia would have a lot better chance of wining then Austria.

"Yes a good idea," Austria said quickly, ignoring the annoyed look on the Prussians face.

"No way are you getting out of it that ea-,"

"PRUSSIA!"

"Ok, ok, we can keep playing," Prussia said, sulking slightly.

"My turn now," France said, no one protested so he turned to the Englishman next to him, "Truth or Dare Angleterre?"

"Truth, you bloody frog," England said, glaring at the Frenchman.

"Who is the father of America and Canada?"

"Me," England said, and Francis shook his head.

"Now no lying mon petit Angleterre," France said, holding England's hands so the other couldn't hurt him.

"You bloody know frog!" England snapped back glaring at Francis eyes.

"Oui, but I want to hear it allowed," France said, before kissing England lightly on his check, "Plus you did choose Truth."

"You," Arthur said under his breath with a sigh.

"What was that?" Francis said, smirking down at the Englishman, who just glared back.

"I said it," Arthur said, glaring daggers at the Frenchman.

"Yes but I didn't hear you~" Francis said in return.

"Well too bad for you," Arthur said, glaring back.

"Just say it one more time for me," France demanded, lowering the Englishman's hands behind his back, bring his face closer.

"No," Arthur said in return, turning his head away from the Frenchman's.

"Please, Angleterre," France said, holding both of England's hands in one of his hands and moving the head over with the other.

"Fine," Arthur said, glaring at Francis, "You!" he looked away, again, and forced his hands out of the Frenchman's grip, "Happy now!"

"Very!" Francis said with a grin on his face.

"Nicely done!" Spain said, grinning next to France.

"I know, I did well didn't I!" France said, leaning over to his friend.

"Of course you did!" Spain agreed, before he was hit by Romano, and France was hit by England.

"What?" France said.

"You embarrass me and then you go talk to you friends!" Arthur said, glaring at the Frenchman.

"I'm sorry, Angleterre," France said before kissing Arthur lightly.

"So… if France is my dad does that mean I get to call you mum Arthur?" America said from behind Arthur.

"Don't you dare!" Arthur said, glaring at his son.

"But if France is my dad that means you are my mum right?" America said, earning a sharper glare.

"Don't you ever mention this ever again," Arthur said threw clenched teeth.

"How about we continue?" France said, not wanting to see bloodshed from a game.

"Yes good idea," England said, his attention back to the game.

"So wants to go next?"

"I'll go," Turkey said.

"Ok…"

"Japan truth or dare?"

**Ok that's chapter 2 finished… please Review to tell me what you think of it… **

**I think everyone can guess what Turkey is going to ask Japan ^^ **

**~Rahsax**


End file.
